There are many know devices for applying fluids. In many instances, it is important to limit the fluid application to specific areas without allowing the fluid to contact surrounding areas. For example, when applying herbicide to target plants surrounded by desirable non-target plants, it is imperative that the herbicide not contact the non-target plants. Attempts to solve this problem include devices that limit the area of spray through use of partial shields. However, such devices generally do not provide complete selectivity. Other devices may provide greater selectivity, but are typically complex and expensive with numerous moving parts. Yet other devices are difficult or awkward to use and must be connected to other devices such as a lawn mower.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a significant need in the art for systems and methods for improved application of fluids.